RavenMiranda
About RavenMiranda, known as Miranda Rachel "Raven" Campbell, is a player on Woozworld Online. She joined Woozworld on September 21, 2013 What is she ruling right now in the present? She is currently ruling: Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire (First Empire; presenting mineral as Moonstone) Atomdark Empire (after marriage; presenting as Black Diamond) Spirital Stone Empire (Monarch; presenting as Stone) Empires taking charge of However, after few of her relatives/friends quit being royalty, quitting, or given to, they gave their lands to Miranda. here After she thought that Roleplay ended After the Royal Roleplay ended, it caused her to build other unitz. However, she needed peace. Until on December 22, 2015, she found a roleplay place and entered in. She Relationships Relatives She got along with her family. Friends Her most best-friendship was MintyMisty and Plumyakjsdh. She is great friends with MollyXOXO and BeelineForever. Gallery WW-RavenMiraOutsidetheParkBG.png WW-RavenMiraOnduhroof.png WW-Raven&Juliette.png 1417139483.png WW-RavenMisty&ScarTogether.png|Left to Right: MintyMisty, Plumyakjsdh, and RavenMiranda WW-RavenMiraNIGHTSTARS.png|RavenMiranda looking at the stars. WW-RavenMirandaMOONSTONEGOWN.PNG|RavenMiranda in her Moonstone Gown. WW-MARRIAGEOFANDREWANDRAVEN.png|RavenMiranda kissing AndrewJam after their marriage in hand. WW-RavenMiranda.PNG Queen Portrait - RavenMiranda.PNG|Portrait of Empress RavenMiranda (this is created from Queenly Portrait Game) WW-RavenMiraSELFIE.png Rinmaru Games - Mega Anime Creator - RavenMiranda.PNG|This is created from Mega Anime Creator by Rinmaru Games. Teen Princess Miranda.png|Herself as a teen. WW-RavenMiraPUFFYDRESSPROBLEM.png Winter Madame1.png|RavenMiranda as a Winter Maiden. WW-RavenMiraDISTANCEFROMCITY.png|uh oh! She better not fall! WW-ANDRANDAPORTRAIT.png|Raven with her husband, AndrewJam. WW-RavenMira2NDANNIVERSARY.png|RavenMiranda at her 2nd Anniversary of Woozworld Online. WW-RavenMiraATTEMPLE.png Trivia * She is the second roleplayer who has brunette hair color, since natalie544 was the first roleplayer. * She is commonly called Raven by most players. * She is the first brunette roleplayer who have married to a Raven Haired roleplayer. * She is seen in different color codes than lilac & baby blue. * She has traits from her mother AromaRose, which they are good at making potions. * Miranda was possibly the first princess/young empress that needs a name for her empire during when she was building the empire. It was later called "Staricia Empire". * In Pixie Hollow, Miranda (who was still Yasmine Lemonblossom) was a kid in the family she soon turn to a adult in August-September 2013. She was later turn from a adult to a kid (restarting her age level), after transferring her deadly fairy form to the Human world as a woozen. In her beginning of Woozworld, she was in her first age of being a kid, adopted by Seanerick (in his old account) and later a teen when she met Chanterella and other roleplayers. Soon turned to a young adult before dating & the marriage with Andrew. * Miranda is younger than RockEthan, and older than her twin sister, RavenPrincess. * Miranda & JasmineArtist were born in the same month, but the date & year of their birthday is the only difference. So Miranda is alot older than JasmineArtist. Category:Woozens Category:Females Category:Players Category:Brunettes Category:Dark Brunettes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Roleplayers Category:Empresses Category:Queens Category:Beautiful Category:Pretty Category:Lovely Category:Young Category:Monarchs Category:Rulers Category:Staricia Empire Category:Campbell Family Category:Watson Family Category:Royals Category:EAH Roybels Category:Lilac Lovers Category:Princesses Category:Mermaids Category:Grand Staricia Moonstone Empire